The Golden Ravager
by BeastOfTruth
Summary: the very first Guardians of the Galaxy/ Naruto crossover. Challenge by Hell is Fun21. Naruto was getting sick of Jiraiya skipping out on him, yet when he goes to find him, he gets kidnapped and taken on a wild adventure. How will this turn out for him? M for Language and future adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**The Golden Ravager**

**This is going to be a mix of movie and Comics. Seeing that this is the very first Guardians Of the Galaxy/Naruto crossover, I guess that kind of makes me like the Don of this area of fanfiction!**

"**I'll give the fans a fic they can't refuse."**

**But seriously, there needs to be more under this crossover. You can thank Hell is Fun21 for challenging me for this, this fine piece of Fanfiction was a bit of teamwork between him and I.**

**BeastOfTruth doesn't own Naruto or Guardians of the Galaxy**

"Dam 'it, Pervy-Sage!"

Naruto ran out of the hotel, looking for his perverted teacher. He had left his home of Konoha on a mission with his teacher, Jiraiya, to find his Tsunade of the Sennin. So far, the trip has included nothing but Jiraiya tricking Naruto out of his money and going to spend said money on women and booze. Naruto had been told that he would be trained on this trip, yet he had yet to be train in a single jutsu! All he knew was the Shadow clone technique (which was one of his favorites personally) and summoning. Both of which, while impressive, was hardly a worthy arsenal of a future hokage. As he turned on one of the busier streets, he had no idea that someone was watching him.

**Top of Building**

"See him."

"I Am Groot."

"No, we won't do the usual formation. We need to stun him first. Remember the last time we tried that here? You got eaten."

"I Am…Groot"

"I know it still worked, but that's not the point. This is easier and causes less damage."

If anyone saw what was going on, they would see a raccoon looking through a weird metal device pointing at the teen arguing with a man-tree combination.

Their name's Rocket the Raccoon and Groot respectively.

Not many come to visit the world, Muynage, because for the most part there's nothing there. The locals haven't made even invented any type of medium-class transportation, only having barely hit low-class with trains, they are so similar to humans that no scientists want them, and while their energy is interesting it's not that special seeing many other species also can tap into types of energy. Their technology is so laughable that even Terran's would have a good chuckle at. It's too far out in the Lost Zone for either the Kree or the Nova Core to extend their reach to it, and while it did have many separate landmasses across the globe only one had populace on it. Combine with the fact that it was only discovered eighteen years ago, and Rocket and his old team explored it fourteen years ago, it lead to one thing. There was nothing there.

The thought of his old team started to bring a tear to Rocket's eye, but he quickly blinked it out. He was professional on the job; it wasn't time to get sentimental. Although, his brain seemed to disagree with that.

The memory of when they were here the first time popped to the forefront of his mind. The Nova had paid them to explore a recently planet that they had dubbed, Muynage. Quill had talked about what a stupid name it was for a planet and Rocket agreed with him, it was a stupid name. They had explored and mapped the most of the planet unhindered, until they found themselves in a large forest. Groot had felt right at home, until they saw a bear bigger than any of them had ever seen. Drax wanted to fight it, while just thought it would be best left alone. While they argued, Groot had decided to go and capture it. After that, it ended in the said "Groot being eaten story". Afterwards, they had camped near a local village, where Quill had decided to go "investigate" the village. That ended up them waking up to the sight of Peter Quill, The Star-Lord, running half naked toward them as a women chased him wielding a sword and throwing many pointy things his way. They had shared a good laugh at him after they were safely back in the ship. Rocket couldn't even tell you what the women looked like it seemed so long ago. It was all fun and games, just a bunch of asshole friends having a good time. Then, he happened.

Thanos.

Eight years ago, they faced the Mad Titan. They had no idea what they were dealing with. Thanos swatted them like flies, finding them a mild irritation at best. Rocket and Groot barely made it out, the rest….weren't so lucky.

Rocket quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. That was in the past, he was on the job, and he needed to be in the now. They were bounty hunters again, and this job had been personally given to them by Yondu. While they are in terms "frenemies", he had set them up with multiple jobs over the last few years. Rocket had been given a description of his target and a way to track him, but was under strict orders to bring him back alive. His dad apparently cheated Yondu out of a lot of money and since he passed away the kid has to pay. A little gruel in Rocket's opinion because the planet has no credits or useful payment, depending on the amount the kid would have to sell parts of his body to the black market. He checked his sight, Yep, blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on face, that's the kid. Oh well, his problem, for Rocket it'll be an easy Fifteen thousand credits.

**Street**

Naruto was walking towards the area he believed the Pervy-sage was, but was distracted when he heard the sound of electricity and saw a bright blue sphere raced and hit his chest. Next thing he knew, he was writhing on the ground in pain as electricity coursed through his body. As the world started to turn black around him, all he noted was that people were screaming and before he fell into sweet unconsciousness, that he was being stuffed in a bag.

"I Am Groot."

"Go a little faster, you big lug. We want to get out before the old guy finds out; he gives me a weird feeling."

"I Am Groot"

"That's bullshit and you know it, I've seen you move faster."

Rocket was not usually this irritable, but that old man really set off his danger sense, and maybe had to do with all the screaming people that had run away from them.

Seriously, had they never seen a proper abduction before?

Rocket climbed up Groot's body onto his right shoulder, as Groot carried the bag over handed on his left shoulder, to get a better vantage point. Some of the locals have been known to appear out of fucking nowhere, and he would rather be ready than not. They had just left the town and start towards the forest they hid the ship in. They started to move near the clearing they hid the ship in, when Rocket's ears twitched as he heard one of the nearby tree branches shake from newly added weight.

"Groot, incoming!"

Rocket turned and fired energy blast from his machine blaster, rapidly firing energy bolts at the tree, quickly decimating it. He heard whoever it was move to another tree, but after that make no indication of trying to take their cargo. So Rocket and Groot continued their way to the ship. After finding the ship in the clearing, Groot through the bag in a cargo area as Rocket started the ship up. Their ship used to be Quills. It was this ship that the figure and a drunk Jiraiya saw fly away.

"_Hm, so one destiny intertwined with others. This will be entertaining to watch."_

This was the last thought the figure had before it disappeared from this world, leaving an unknowing and stupefied Jiraiya.

**Later**

Naruto was groggy as he started wake up. The first thing he felt was a pain in the back of his neck, and that he had cold metal pressed his head.

"Good morning, I hope you up for some negotiation."

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the world around him. He was chained to a bed as a heavy weight man with curly black hair was holding a strange metal object against his forehead. He also noticed a blue skinned man with a red metal plate imbedded in his bald head sitting in a chair. He had some beard stubble on his face and was wearing a red long coat with black shirt and trousers. He also had a long sharpened metal arrow hanging from his belt. He smiled as Naruto tried to scream at him, only for no sound to come out.

"You won't be able to talk for a couple of hours. That's what having an intergalactic translator planted in your spine does to you. That is the only reason you understand me right now, but we should really get to business."

He suddenly whistled and the long arrow moved to Naruto's neck, threatening to stab it, as a long string of red energy followed it.

"Now I got this info from a very reliable source about your father. His name was Peter Quill and he used to work for me until he stole a big payout from me. Now that he not around well, you owe me some money."

**Read and review! Also check out my facebook page, Beastoftruth fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Golden Ravager**

**Been a while, huh? Sorry it took so long, I was working on the plotline and gauging the interest of a story of this nature. So here's as a valentine present from me to all of you. New chapter for you all. **

**BeastofTruth does not own Naruto or Guardians of the Galaxy**

"Hey, aren't you a bit young to be in here?"

Naruto glanced up at the barkeep.The bartender was a bipedal fish-like creature. It had a bulbous head with three red fin-like crests running down its length. The bartender had a hefty muddy colored body that seemed to hide his strength. Naruto gave the barkeep an annoyed look.

"Really? This doesn't seem like a place where that matters."

The bartenders silted eyes and the gills on its neck fluttered as it gave into a mirthful clicked laughter.

"Kikikikiki, you got me there kid. Let me get you something to get started on."

Naruto gave a confused look towards the barkeep. Even though most bar was made from a nice metal he had never seen before and having a gambling area in the corner, the bar still gave off the feeling of being a dump.

"Um, thanks, but I have no money on me at the…"

The aquatic barkeep gave another one of its odd laughs as its thick arms moved at inhuman speeds to make its concoction.

"Kikikiki, have no worries about it boy. I've seen enough of Yondu's boys to know one from sight alone. The uniform helps of course. You're a bit younger than his usual recruits, but I'll put it on his group tab."

Naruto gave a small wince as he was reminded of his current situation. After all, it was because of his "new crew" implanting something in his head that he was able even understand the barkeep. He gave a quick look of his new "uniform". He was wearing a black muscle shirt and slacks. He also had a dark red vest- coat mix. He was also given heavy combat boots and gloves to wear.

Altogether, not enough orange for his taste.

He gained a grim look as he recalled how he ended up in this position.

_**Flashback**_

"_What?"_

_Yondu gave a wicked smile at the confused entrapped Naruto. The boy was confused and weak after his operation, so he won't be able to give much of a fight if he tried to break out. Not that he would have anywhere to go at that point._

"_It's not that difficult to understand. Your father was a…employee who screwed me on many deals that would have made us a lot of money. He never paid us back before his death. Now we put a lot of work finding you after we were informed of your existence…."_

"_Sounds like bullshit to me."_

_Naruto was punished for his comment as Yondu whistled and the pointed shaft moved closer, starting to scratch Naruto's neck._

"_You calling me a lair, boy?"_

_Naruto would normally argue, but he thought better of it._

"_Now, I'm a reasonable man. I don't expect you to have any type of currency that accepted within the civilized galaxy. However, what I need is man power. So what I offer that you work off the debt. Sounds like a fair deal to me. You get explore the know galaxy and see things no one else on your little planet has seen, and I get a new recruit. Sound good to you?"_

_Naruto gave the blue alien a semi-defiant look._

"_What if, you know, I don't want to?"_

_Yondu gave Naruto a stern look._

"_Boy, I'm giving you a chance here. I can play nice or I can be rough. There are groups out there that would be all too happy to pay me for a chance at an underdeveloped planet like yours. They would kill all the indigenous life then strip the planet bare. Your race wouldn't even have a chance to respond before their cities are burned to the ground. Now I will ask again, boy. Will you work for me, or do I have to take my business somewhere else?"_

_Naruto kept up his defiant look before letting out a sigh. While he know everyone in Konoha was strong, but he didn't know how they would react to the weird weapons the man and his flunkey had shown. As Naruto felt a wave of information rush through his head about common weapons of the galaxy, he knew he didn't have much of a choice. Yes, there would be a fight, but it would end quickly if the people of the galaxy decided to get serious. At least he'll get another adventure out of this._

"_Ok, fine. How much do I have to work off?"_

_Naruto did not like the smile the blue man gave him_

_**Flashback end**_

Six million credits. Naruto had to work off the total of six million credits. He didn't know the exact exchange rate or monetary worth of credits but he could imagine that six million was still a lot.

Naruto was told to wait here for his new crew members to pick him up as Yondu's ship refueled. Naruto was starting to get impatient. Naruto was ready to stand up when the barkeep put a drink in front of Naruto. The drink was a strange violet color and was giving a hissing sound. Naruto gave the drink a look before giving the bartender a worried look.

"Um, is this safe to drink?"

"Kikiki, don't worry, kid. That's the basic drink we give out around here."

Naruto gave the hissing drink one last worried look before deciding to drink it. After all, the barkeep seemed like a nice enough guy. Naruto drank it in one quick chug. He expected it to burn, but the drink seemed to have a soothing sensation. It had a nice fruity flavor.

"It's really good…."

That was the point he started to feel color.

**Outside the bar**

"I am Groot."

"I know, he isn't what I expected either."

Both Rocket and Groot looked at the child who was now laying on the ground looking at his hands.

"I Am Groot."

The child looked at Groot with wide eyes.

"Walking Tree! Tell me your secrets!"

Rocket gave a face palm as the child started to inspect Groot. The sound Rocket made caused the child to notice him.

"Walking tanuki! Tell me is it true that you have such large balls you have to carry them around?!"

Rocket did not like the kid so far.


End file.
